


Hogwarts Watching the Prisoner of Azkaban

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: Basically the title
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The hall was quiet, they had been called out of lessons for an unknown reason.

“Now, boys and girls, I have called you here today to watch the start of Haley Potter’s lies. We will be watching Haley Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,” declared Umbridge.

“This is a scandal, it’s an invasion of privacy,” whispered Hermione to Gryffindor.

“The truth will be revealed. As in Sirius,” said Haley.

“Oh, alright.”

All of a sudden, the doors opened. In walked, Remus, Snuffles, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fudge and Madam Bones.

“What is this?” asked Umbridge.

“I thought if you were inviting people, so would I,” said Dumbledore  calmly.


	2. Part 1

**Haley is doing homework late at night**

“Why do you need to do your homework late at night?” asked Madam Bones.

“They wanted me to fail at school so if I was caught doing homework, I would be grounded,” said Haley.

“Ok,” said Madam Bones, not convinced.

**Petunia:** **Haley! Haley! [Haley runs down the stairs] Well, go on. Open it. [Haley opens it and Marge comes in with Ripper.]**

Haley shivers at the sight of Ripper,

“Ripper is accurate but Marge isn’t,” said Haley.

“What does Marge actually look like?” asked Remus.

“She’s fatter.”

**Petunia:** **Marge! Welcome! How was the train?**

**Marge:** **Wretched. Ripper got sick.**

**Petunia:** **Ah. How… Unfortunate.**

“At least Petunia agrees that the dog is horrible,” said McGonagall.

“For very different reasons,” said Haley darkly.

**Marge:** **I would’ve left him with the others, but he pines so when I’m away. Don’t you darling? [Marge puckers her lips at Ripper]**

“One reason there are only four dogs I like,” said Haley.

“Which ones do you like?” asked Luna.

“Snuffles, Moony, Fluffy and Fang,” she replied.

“I’m not a dog,” said Remus.

“Sorta,” she said, “Moony is a wolf and dogs are evolved from wolves.”

“Good point,” Remus muttered.

“Also, you like Fluffy?” asked Ron.

“Fluffy never did anything wrong. She’s just a misunderstood Cerberus,” said Haley.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Hagrid,” muttered Ron.

“Cerberus?” asked Remus.

“First year,” said Haley.

**Haley:** **Uncle Vernon. I need you to sign this form.**

**Varnon:** **What is it?**

**Haley:** **Nothing. Something for school…**

“Never got signed,” she said half-heartedly.

**Vernon:** **Later perhaps. If you behave.**

“Did you behave?” asked Remus.

“Ish,” she replied, “Marge set me off.”

“Is she the one you…” asked Ron

“Yes,” she said bluntly, “You will probably see.”

**Haley:** **I will if she does**

**Marge:** **So. still here, are you**

**Haley:** **Yes**

**Marge:** **Don’t say ‘yes’ in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you, if you ask me**

“How dare she!” shouted Remus as Snuffles barked madly.

**Marge:** **It’d have been straight to an orphanage if she’d been dumped on my doorstep.**

“Petunia knew better than that,” said Albus.

**[Dudley came in view]**

“He’s fatter,” Haley said.

**Marge:** **Is that my Dudders! Is that my neffy poo? Come and say hello to you Auntie Marge.**

“She’s worse --” George began.

“Than Aunt Murial --” Fred continues.

“And that --”

“I thought --”

“Was impossible,” finished the twins in unison. Everyone but the adults (ex. Bill, CHarlie, Remus and Snuffles) were laughing at their antics.

**[Dudley hugs Aunt Marge for money]**

“That’s no way to behave,” said McGonagall.

**Vernon:** **Can I tempt you, Marge? [He has a bottle of brandy]**

**Marge:** **JUst a small one. A bit more… a bit more… that’s the boy. [takes a slobby sip]**

“Disgusting,” said most of the students.

**Marge:** **Aah. excellent nosh, Petunia. It’s normally just a fry-up for me, with what twelve dogs. [smacks her lips together] what are you smirking at! Where is it that you send her, Vernon?**

**Vernon?** **St. Brutus’s. It’s a first-rate institution for hopeless cases.**

“You’re not a hopeless case,” screamed most of the hall.

**Marge** : **I see. And do they use a cane at St. Brutus’s, girl?**

**Haley:** **Oh, yes. I’ve been beaten loads of times.**

“Can’t she see the sarcasm?” asked some people.

“Nope.” **Marge:** **Excellent. I won’t have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. [another sip**

Everyone was too stunned to speak.

**Marge:** **Still. Mustn’t blame yourself for how this one’s turned out. Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will come out. What is it the girl’s father did, Petunia?**

**Petunia:** **Nothing. That is… he didn’t work. He was -- unemployed.**

“He didn’t need to. Also, he was an Auror,” said Mad-Eye, “One of my best.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

**Marge:** **Of course. And a drunk, I expect --**

“Not true. He only had alcohol until he married Lily.”

**Haley:** **That’s a lie**

“Never get on the wrong side of Haley’s anger,” said most of Gryffindor.

“Why?” asked a first year

“Just watch.”

**Marge:** **What did you just say?**

**Haley:** **My dad wasn’t a drunk**

**[Aunt Marge’s glass exploded]**

“You did accidental magic at age 13?” asked McGonagall.

“The last person to do it at that age was me,” said Dumbledore, he was impressed.

**Petunia:** **Oh my goodness! Marge!**

**Marge:** **Not to worry, Petunia! I have a very firm grip**

**Vernon:** **You go to bed, now**

**Marge:** **Quiet, Vernon. It doesn’t matter about the father. In the end, it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there’s something wrong with the bitch, there’s something wrong with the pup…**

“She did not just say that!” screamed most of the hall, the rest were in shock.

**Haley:** **Shut up! Shut up! [Aunt Marge starts to inflate like a balloon]**

“This is gold,” said Remus, Fred, George and Lee.

“Haley, Hermione isn’t telling you off,” said Ron.

“She deserved it,” Hermione said.

**Vernon:** **Marge! [She floats outside] Don’t worry! I’ve got you… [he begins to rise]**

**Marge:** **Vernon! Don’t you dare -- [Vernon falls]**

**[Haley starts packing and finds a photo of her parents] [Haley takes her trunk down the stairs]**

“You ran away?”

“Yeah.”

**Vernon:** **You bring her back! You bring her back and put her right!**

**Haley:** **No! She deserved what she got! And you… You keep away from me.**

**Vernon:** **You’re not allowed to do magic out of school. They won’t have you now. You’ve got nowhere to go.**

“You would’ve stayed with us,” said Mrs Weasley.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley.”

**Haley:** **Anywhere’s better than here.**

“You -- Minister, here is proof that the girl is ungrateful,” said Umbridge.

“I’m afraid Delores, the girl is proven to not be ungrateful, they are horrid muggles,” said Fudge.

The hall was shocked.


End file.
